


Empirical Evidence

by lilyleia78



Category: SG-1 - Fandom
Genre: Drunkenness, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack needs to convince Daniel his drunken confession is sincere.  <em>“Tell me again when you’re sober. I’ll believe you.”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Empirical Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Here is one of my rejected fics for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/captainlogic/profile)[**captainlogic**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/captainlogic/) at the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/jd_ficathon/profile)[**jd_ficathon**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/jd_ficathon/). It was rejected for being more romantic than humorous.

  
It all started, as many things do, with a tiny innocent mistake. Teal'c misquoted The Wizard of Oz during a routine briefing. ("We are all relieved to be back. As O'Neill would say 'there is no place that is like home.') Jack could not have been more horrified if the Jaffa had just announced his intentions to marry Apophis.

Deciding that the blame for this slip fell equally on the whole team, Jack all but ordered SG-1 over to his house for movie night. After The Wizard of Oz, and the subsequent quotes quiz Jack had made for them, they found themselves watching an Indiana Jones marathon. This was when the night really started to go downhill for Daniel.

Teal'c mentioned a fascinating new Tau'ri ritual he'd heard about called 'a drinking game.' Jack decided they should invent one for Indiana Jones. Then Sam, usually the voice of reason, suggested that they take a drink whenever Indy did something they could picture Daniel doing.

Daniel refused to play on principle, and was alternately mortified, indignant, flattered, and amused as he watched his teammates play. (Teal'c drinking entirely more Coke than could possibly be healthy, even for a Jaffa.) The drunker (or more caffeinated) they got, the bolder their imaginary Daniel got. When Jack drank as young Indy tamed a lion at the beginning of the third movie, Daniel turned off the TV.

"Okay, you've obviously had enough," he informed his complaining teammates. "There's no way I'd ever do that."

"The rules were that we drink when we could picture you doing something. We never said you'd actually had to do it," Sam pointed out helpfully.

"Here, here, Carter," Jack cheered.

"I think you're splitting hairs there Sam," Daniel scolded mildly. The members of SG-1 rose to their feet, the military half of the team with much less grace than usual.

"See, it's the hair that made it easy to picture. Young Indy has the same hair as young Daniel," Jack slurred.

"I concur with that," Teal'c said from behind the Colonel. Jack spun suddenly and looked at Teal'c as if just noticing him.

"T-Man, I love you. You're…you're…" Jack waved both of his hand emphatically up and down before settling them on the larger man's shoulders. "…buff."

Teal'c smiled indulgently. He carefully removed Jack's hands. "I have great affection for you as well, O'Neill." He turned toward Daniel. "And you, Daniel Jackson."

"Thanks Teal'c. Uh, I, um, have great affection for you too." Daniel answered, embarrassed but sincere. Teal'c gently turned Jack in Daniel's general direction and gave a tiny shove. Jack promptly fell flat on his face.

Daniel pushed his glasses to the top of his head and pinched the bridge of his nose wearily. It looked like his long night was about to get a lot longer.

Before he could go collect his team leader, Daniel was attacked from the rear as Sam's arms came around his middle. She rested her head on his back. "I love all you guys," she slurred from her spot behind the archaeologist.

Jack crawled over to and up his doctors and hugged their right sides, so that he could embrace them both. "Group hug!" he called. There was no time to protest before Teal'c moved to the left, and Daniel found himself in the middle of an SG-1 sandwich.

"Carter," Jack began, resting his head on Daniel's shoulder so he could see the woman better. "I love you. You're the best astro…astoron…assphysi…genius star-science doctor I've ever had."

"How many astrophysicists have you had, Jack?" Daniel huffed, attempting to shove his way out of the awkward embrace.

"I didn't mean it like that," Jack pouted as he released the hold he had on his team. Teal'c removed the nearly catatonic Samantha Carter from Daniel's back. Jack grinned stupidly. "Are you jealous?"

"No," Daniel replied quickly. He sputtered nervously. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm not a 'genius star-science doctor'. How could I be jealous?"

Jack resumed his place plastered against Daniel's side and looped his arms around the other man's shoulders. Daniel could feel his warm breath against the side of his face when Jack responded, "You are jealous! I like it." When Daniel frowned at that, Jack hastily added, "But there's no need. I love you, Daniel."

Daniel was saved from having to respond by Teal'c. "Daniel Jackson, I believe it is time we returned Major Carter to her residence. Are you ready to leave, or should I call a cab?"

Daniel glanced over at the man attached to his side. Jack showed no intention of giving up his position. "No, I'll stay for awhile. Why don't you take my car? I'll just take Jack's truck later. It's not like he'll be using it."

Jack scowled at that, so Daniel amended, "Or maybe I'll just crash in the guest room." Jack smiled again and squeezed the other man.

"Very well. I will attend to Major Carter." With that, Teal'c ushered Sam out the door, and Jack and Daniel were alone.

The two men stood in the middle of the room for awhile. Finally Daniel broke the silence. "Are you gonna move Jack?"

"Of course," Jack said smoothly and slid around so that he was now embracing Daniel face-to-face.

"That's not exactly what I meant," Daniel sighed, but he was smiling.

"Daniel, I love you," Jack's smile was goofy but content.

Daniel closed his eyes, desperately fighting back the joy and misery that the drunken confession brought. If only Jack meant it the way Daniel wanted him to mean it. Keeping his tone light, Daniel answered. "I care about you too."

Jack frowned. "No, I _really_ love you."

"I know, Jack." Daniel answered, patience with this tortuous game running thin.

Jack groaned despairingly, "Why don't you believe me?" He pulled back just enough to stroke Daniel's face. The gesture startled Daniel into meeting Jack's gaze.

And he was surprised by the most sober look he'd seen on the man all night. Hope flared bright hot in his chest. He stared into the deep brown eyes before him and saw something. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but he decided to take a calculated risk.

Carefully, he lifted a hand to stroke Jack's face in return, the stubble scratching the back of his hand pleasantly. "Tell me again when you're sober. I'll believe you."

"Really?!" the drunken glee was back in Jack's voice. "Then let's go sleep it off."

Daniel put up only a token protest as Jack dragged him up the stairs. His protests became more earnest when Jack pulled him past the guest room and to his own.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Daniel's voice was shrill with alarm.

"I'm drunk, Daniel. You need to tuck me in," Jack explained with the air of a man pointing out the obvious.

"Ooookay," Daniel agreed reluctantly. Jack quickly stripped down to his boxers and flopped down on the left side of the bed. Daniel watched impassively and turned to leave.

"Daaaniel. That's not tucking in," Jack whined.

Daniel sighed and crossed over to the bed. He pulled the covers up Jack's chest, gave in to the temptation to ruffle the Colonel's silver hair, and turned again to leave. "Good night, Jack."

"No goodnight kiss?"

"Don't push your luck," Daniel warned, but his face hurt with the effort of not smiling.

"Okay," Jack agreed readily as he began arranging the pillows in a line, effectively splitting the bed in two equal halves. He courteously left the fourth and final pillow on the open side of the bed.

"Jack?" the wary tone was back in Daniel's voice.

"I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you." Jack answered. Daniel quickly sorted out the meaning of that statement.

"I'm not sleeping here!" Daniel protested.

Jack pouted. "But you have to. I could have alcohol poisoning. You need to be close to keep an eye I me."

"Jack." Daniel rolled his eyes, but began to undress. He knew the chances of Jack having alcohol poisoning while remaining this coherent were nil, but now that the seed of worry was there…

Besides, in the morning Jack wasn't going to remember a damn thing about tonight. It was going to be a lot of fun making up reasons why they were in bed together. Daniel was already picturing the look of complete mortification on Jack's face when Daniel explained that Jack had wandered into the guest room and peed on the bed.

Daniel climbed in on the right side, and Jack threw an arm over the pillow barrier to splay his hand across Daniel's stomach. Blue eyes narrowed suspiciously in Jack's direction, but the other man was already lightly snoring. Daniel decided to enjoy it while he could and drifted off to into a contented sleep.  
**

Daniel awoke to a pained groan. He smiled briefly and propped himself up on one elbow so he could look down on the man next to him. He was disappointed to discover the older man was turned away from him, preventing him from judging the other's misery level by sight alone. "Sleep well?" he asked sweetly.

"You're an evil, evil man, Dr. Jackson." Jack mumbled.

Putting on expression of concern, Daniel plowed on, "How do you feel?"

  
"Crappy," Jack flipped over and stared up at Daniel before adding, "Nervous, excited, hopeful."

And just like that, Daniel's stomach was replaced with a horde of fluttering butterflies. "Oh? Why's that?"

Instead of answering Jack sat up so he was at eye level with Daniel. "I love you."

Daniel had spent most of his life in the study of language. But he knew he'd never be up to the task of explaining the power those three little words, stated so simply and nakedly by this man, had over him. Fighting down all the words and feelings that were rising inside of him, Daniel responded neutrally, "I love you too. You're my best friend."

Jack groaned and flopped back down on the bed. He glared at his 'best friend' and accused, "You promised you'd believe me!" He narrowed his brown eyes as a sudden suspicion hit him. "Stop trying to give me an out. I said it. I meant it. Believe it. Deal with it."

Finally allowing the joy he was feeling to show on his face, Daniel's grin put the rising sun to shame. The archeologist helpfully pointed out, "I'm a scientist. Maybe I need some empirical evidence."

Jack sputtered wordlessly at him while Daniel watched serenely. The look of mischief in Daniel's eyes sparked one in Jack. He sat back up. "Fine. Believe this."

Despite the implied threat of his words, Jack's mouth was all tender caution as it skimmed briefly against Daniel's. The gentle touch of dry, trembling lips felt like the closet thing to perfection Daniel had ever experienced, and he knew it would never be enough.

When Jack attempted to pull back, Daniel followed. He threaded his fingers together against the back of Jack's neck, holding the man in place while he took his time to properly explore the temptation in front of him.

He carefully noted and catalogued Jack's reactions as he licked, sucked, and nibbled his way across the mouth in front of him. When he stuck his tongue out to taste the texture of Jack's lips, the other man moaned and opened his mouth in response. Daniel pulled back.

"Ah, ah, ah Jack. I've been waiting for this a long time. No need to rush now. We've all day," Daniel promised huskily.

Jack pouted as best he could while sitting half naked, and semi-hard in front of the object of his desire. "Are you gonna wait that long to kiss me?"

Instead of answering, Daniel swooped in to steal another kiss. And this time when Jack opened for him, he responded vigorously. He wasn't even aware that Jack was systematically discarding the pillows between them until the other man stretched out onto his back and pulled Daniel atop him. From this new position he could feel Jack's growing interest pressed firmly against his hip.

"Is that evidence enough for you?" Jack asked breathlessly, hands roaming desperately over every inch of exposed skin he could reach.

Daniel gasped as his own erection rubbed pleasantly against Jack's thigh, but valiantly kept his voice steady as he answered, "According to the scientific method, the hypothesis isn't valid until the experiment has been preformed many times with the same results."

"It's a good thing we have all day then," Jack growled, slipping his hands beneath Daniel's waistband to grip the firm roundness he found there. The grip turned into a massage, and Daniel rocked back into the strong hands.

Jack moaned and pulled Daniel back against him. Despite Daniel's earlier vow to take things slow, the unexpected thrust let him know that he wasn't going to last very long, not this first time.

"Jack, stop," Daniel moaned helplessly as Jack set a slow, agonizing pace through the fabric of two sets of boxers. "Stop."

The urgency in his voice must have penetrated the veil of lust covering Jack's mind, because the older man stopped and looked at Daniel with alarm.

"Boxers," Daniel was already half-rising, removing the garment in question. Jack quickly caught on and shifted around until he too was completely naked. Time stood still while the two men allowed themselves the freedom to just look.

It was nothing Daniel hadn't seen before in the showers, in the locker room, and in too many off-world tents to count. But this was different. Jack was studying him intently in return, and now he could touch. His hands could trace all the hard lines his eyes were drinking in.

Tentatively, almost reverently, Daniel traced the contours of Jack's face with his hands and then allowed them to follow the enticing line of neck, pausing at the point where Jack's pulse beat rapidly in his throat. The temptation too great to ignore, Daniel stretched out over Jack and placed a feathery kiss to the spot.

Encouraged by the sweet, breathless noises coming from his would-be lover, Daniel scratched his teeth gently across the point and again with greater force when Jack tipped his head back in invitation.

"Daniel." Jack's voice was full of pleasant agony and Daniel smiled against his skin before biting his new favorite spot on Jack's body.

Jack arched off the bed, nearly bucking Daniel off of him. Daniel managed to line himself up more firmly with the man beneath him. The movement brought their leaking cocks into alignment and forced all thought of continued foreplay right out of Daniel's mind.

After a few minutes of erratic thrusting and frustrating glimpses of contact, Daniel rolled them to their sides and reached a hand between them. Jack's hand landed on Daniel's hip when Daniel wrapped his hand around their throbbing erections. Between the two of them they found a swift rhythm, feeding off of each other's pleasure in some sort of pleasant sensory feedback loop.

Daniel could feel the exquisite pressure building in his balls, and the look of Jack's face told him that the other man was close too. He closed his eyes in anticipation. Jack's voice broke through the fog, and he wretched them back open.

"Open your eyes Daniel. Watch me cum for you," he whispered and Daniel was lost, torn from his body on waves of pleasure, anchored only by the possessive hand on his hip and the firm lips breathing against his own.

When he came back to his body, he found Jack looking just as dazed and sated as he felt. "Jack," he whispered breathlessly once the power of speech was returned to him.

"Yeah."

"I love you too."

Jack grinned wickedly. "Oh, yeah? Prove it."


End file.
